


Host of Your Dreams

by tiredraki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Reader, Hanamura Teruteru Being Hanamura Teruteru, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Multi, Ouran host club au, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader-Insert, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, reader has a backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredraki/pseuds/tiredraki
Summary: Class 77-B, the same class that ( Y/N ) ( L/N ) will be in. As the Ultimate Host, it is their duty to make everyone happy no matter what. But it sure was a surprise when a few others got dragged into that rule. Throughout their experience, relationships will blossom and strengthen. Including a relationship with the Ultimate Cook...
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Teruteru - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start of The Host's Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school at Hope's Peak Academy, and ( Y/N ) is ready to go to class! Though, it seems like they've been dragged away elsewhere. Oh well, class can wait a bit, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h e y, just a small reminder that the reader is not only gender-neutral, but they also take a genderfluid role. further on, this takes place in a non despair au, along an OHSHC au! This is mainly in 3rd POV as well! enjoy!! :D

The sun's rays of lights peeked out from the curtains, barely containing itself from waking up the sleeping teen. With a small huff, tired eyes began to open. It was morning, obviously. But the person refused to awake. Instead, they snuggled closer into their sheets, keeping themself warm and safe. They didn't want to wake up. Not yet. Just a little longer, maybe five more minutes? Ten minutes? So long as they get more rest, they will be content.

_Knock Knock !_

A groan left the teen's lips. Shuffling to sit up straight, they called out for whoever was knocking, "Come in." The door lightly creaked as another person pressed inside. "Hello, Mx. ( Y/N ). It is time for you get ready for school," looking over, the clear view of a maid was presented to the teen. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be down in a bit," the teen smiled. The maid nodded her head and proceed to leave. Ah, finally. Back to bed. Until they realized— _it's time for school._

It was another day for ( Y/N ) ( L/N ) attends Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Host. Hope's Peak Academy never truly caught the teen's attention. Sure, it guaranteed success in life, but they never thought that they'd be scouted out. Growing up, they always looked up to their parents. Both were loving and accepting, and they never mistreated their child nor each other. They always set an example, and that included many aspects, like hosting.

According to them, they hosted a lot back in high school, their goal being to bring a smile to every girl's face. And that's what sparked the flame of the Ultimate Host. ( Y/N ) was a naturally lovable person. Having a well-behaved attitude with a charming smile always made people either swoon or admire them. Adding on, ( Y/N ) liked to take charge, usually being the one to hold events and projects which always turned out to run smoothly with their guidance.

At first, these events and projects started at school. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a charming kid taking the lead and responsibility. Once their parents took notice, they began to experiment with their ability. Slowly, they eased their child into holding much bigger events. From taking consideration of their ideas to fully hosting large events. In no time, ( Y/N ) made it clear that they had a natural talent when it comes to hosting. And it seemed a lot more emphasized when they were seen in these events, interacting with the guests and presenting themselves in a way that seems dreamy. Often times after these events, ( Y/N )'s parents receive loads of praises.

_"What a wonderful child you have!"_

_"So charming, I bet they break a lot of hearts!"_

_"Such a natural. You must be proud!"_

And they were. They were so proud of their child. So when Hope's Peak scouted out of their child, they weren't that at all surprised. It was more surprising to see ( Y/N )'s expression to the situation.

_( Y/N ) was surprised, sure, but they didn't know what to make of these news. Sure they had the talent. But to be bound to a talent like this, to have it made as a profession, it just seemed so... tiring. To put on some sort of facade almost all the time. "Of course, you don't have to accept," Ms. ( L/N ) placed a hand on top of ( Y/N ). "We'll support you no matter your decision," she added with a comforting smile._

_A smile. It seemed like a reminder of some sort. The whole reason why they made such decisions and chose the path they created. Because of a smile. The reason they hosted was to bring a smile to their guests, no matter what. It was to bring them the satisfaction they deserved, regardless of whatever the event may be about. ( Y/N ) smiled back at their mother. "I'll go to Hope's Peak. I'll graduate and make you both proud!" they beamed._

( Y/N ) let a small smile paint their lips as they thought back to that small memory. They looked over at the peeking sun rays. It's going to be a good day. They just know it! Finally getting out of bed, the Ultimate Host began to get ready to get ready for school.

* * *

Now standing in front of the school, ( Y/N ) began to ponder about class. Truthfully, they could care less about school. Now that they remember, attending class isn't even required. Maybe they could go back and sleep in for the day...

No, they couldn't do that. Not to their parents at least. With a heavy sigh, they continued to head inside. As they made their way inside, they switched into a more relaxed demeanor. What is there to complain? Surely, if classes don't matter, then it won't even matter to pay attention. Chuckling softly to themself, they seem to pay no attention to their surroundings before crashing into someone.

Almost immediately, they reached forward, pulling the person close so both wouldn't fall. Of course, this caused both students to be pulled into a much closer proximity. "Ah! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," ( Y/N ) apologized with a sheepish smile. "No, no! We're sorry, ( L/N )!" the girl apologized, face red as they pulled their friend close. Looking at them, ( Y/N ) recognized the two. A gentle smirked tugged at the host's lips. "Please, let me repay you. What kind of person would I be if I left you two girls unattended?" they watched as the girls began to turn more red.

With a glance up and down, the girl hummed, “I doubt you have time for us, though.” ( Y/N ) laughed softly before nodding. “Of course, I can always make time for you two ladies,” they flashed a smile ( seeing them flustered, you knew you were doing good ). “I see. You’re not too busy right now, then?” the girl asked. “No, not at all! It'll be my pleasure if you let me satisfy you two!” it seemed almost like an instinct to say that, as if making sure others were satisfied was a natural thing to come. Hosting really is a part of them.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Well, ( Y/N ), if you really want to, then we won't stop you!" the girl stated. The girl beside her nodded profusely, face red as her friend's. ( Y/N ) tilted their head and began to think, _"Flustered faces, shy smiles... yes, this is nice."_ "Great then, lead the way," they beamed at the two, letting one of them to proceed on. "Perfect! Lets go then," she tugged on ( Y/N )'s arm, pulling them around the school as the girl's friend followed along. ( Y/N ) hummed softly, letting themself get pulled along, "Our usual meet up place, right?" they asked. A smile reached their lips as they watched the girls giggle and nod.

What an eventful morning.

* * *

After rounding up Ibuki, Yukizome and the group of students began to look around the school in search of the other students. "So who are we looking for now?" Mahiru asked. Yukizome took a sharp left, picking up the pace. "They should be around here somewhere," was all she said ( much to Mahiru’s dismay ) before stopping in front of a door. Soft giggles were heard behind the door, all of which sound rather flirtatious than normal giggling. "Interesting, I can only imagine what's going on in there," Teruteru commented, earning him a few glares. "Just open the damn door," Fuyuhiko snarled.

With a small “hmph!”, Yukizome opened the door. "Well? What is it? Are they clothed or not?" hastily, Teruteru lightly pushed past Yukizome, now coming in view of the room. "Ah, hello! May I help you?" a soothing voice called out. Teruteru and the person made eye contact for a bit. For one, he didn't recognize the student that well. Secondly, this student and two other girls were having... tea? Strange, but okay. And lastly, the student was... attractive.

Teruteru couldn't really put his finger on it. There was something about the stranger that made feel flustered. Yeah, they were attractive, but it seemed that there was more to that. They were mysterious in their own way, and he suspected that no matter if they are strangers or not, they will remain that way to him. He felt even more out of place when he couldn't even recognize the student. He was usually pretty aware of everyone, and yet this one seemed to have sneaked past him somehow.

Before he could say anything, Yukizome stepped forward. “It’s time for class, ( Y/N )! So wrap it up, and lets go!” the teacher grinned. A disappointed hum left the stranger, who’s name is now revealed as ( Y/N ). “If you say so. Sorry, girls. Perhaps we can continue this some other day,” they smiled. It felt as if Teruteru’s heart skipped a beat at that. The hell? They just smiled, why’s he getting so… flustered? In an act to remain cool, Teruteru looked back at his classmates. Thing is, those who were paying attention to the scene were blushing as well.

_“Ah, so it isn’t just me who finds this one attractive. That’s certainly interesting…”_ Teruteru held back a comment, simply needing to collect his thoughts before facing ( Y/N ) again. And when he did, he did not expect whatever unfolded before him. One of the girls pouted, “But I wanted us to chat longer!” Swiftly, and without much hesitation, ( Y/N ) gently grazed their index finger under the girl’s chin with their thumb lightly caressing the girl’s lips and slowly leaned closer. “My apologies, dear. But I must go. I hope to see each other soon. Until then, let us part ways,” they spoke, their voice lacing with a dreamy tone. The girl began to gush and seemingly melt under their touch while the other girl squealed with a red face.

_Wha…_

_Did…did that really just happen?_

Teruteru stopped thinking for a moment. And when he began to think, so many thoughts began to come across his mind. Again, in order to not turn red, he turned to his classmates. _“Fuck, they’re red as well?”_ immediately, he turned to face Yukizome as his only hope to remain cool. And thankfully, she seemed unfazed.

Wait a damn minute, why the hell is this fazing him in such a weird? He’s _Teruteru_ , this shouldn’t make him feel... bashfully flustered or something. He should be making a perverted comment or something along those lines! Quickly recovering, he went straight to making his usual comments. “You know, you can hold me close as well. I wouldn’t mind if our bodies pressed up against each other,” he smirked, lightly fixing his handkerchief.

( Y/N ) pulled back, eyes once again meeting with the shorter student. At first, they didn’t know what to make of him. They had seen him before, but they barely interacted to the point that they didn't particularly recognized him. The first time they made direct eye contact was just a few seconds ago when he barged in, and it all seemed to go by fast. Their eyes were fixed onto his, taking in his image all at once. It made the host shiver just from keep contact like that. And now, they’re doing the same thing. Except this time, the student spoke to them.

_Who is he?_

_His name was Hanamura, or something like that._

_What's his ultimate again?_

_Ultimate Cook...? Yeah, that's it._

Many thoughts came through their mind, but in a flash, ( Y/N ) pushed them all back. “Oh, would you like a hug then?” they smiled at him, completely oblivious to the now flustered student. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” another student, who ( Y/N ) recognized as Mahiru, commented from the door. "Hey, I didn't know you guys would be here too," ( Y/N ) raised a brow. "Is this what you were referring to when you said you host often at school?" Sonia asked. ( Y/N ) smiled, "Uh-huh! Really, it's just a casual hang out for students who have too much time on their hands to come and have a good time!"

The adult, who ( Y/N ) could only assume was some new teacher, lightly tugged them away from the two girls. “I believe it’s time to go!” she smiled. With a bright grin, ( Y/N ) nodded and proceeded to leave for class. Waving goodbye to the two girls, the group began to search for more students in Class 77-B.

* * *

After finding Nagito, the class made it back to the classroom, taking rest from walking around almost all day. ( Y/N ) sighed softly, head against the cool surface of the desk. They sat all the way at the back farthest from the door. Not that they minded, it brought more tranquility than being in front of the class. A laugh was heard, which they recognize it to be Nagito. "Hold on, you wanted to meet a nobody like me? What a wonderful teacher you are!" he beamed, stacks of cans on his desk. "Oh come now, you aren't a no one," Yukizome pointed at him, "You're a rotten orange!" Nagito laughed, earning him a "That wasn't a compliment" comment from Fuyuhiko.

( Y/N ) looked up for a moment, hearing the teacher go on about finding two other students. With a small huff, they looked away. Eyes now focused on the world behind the window, the host began to ponder about their little hosting sessions. They thought up of ways to further please their guests. After all, simple gestures like earlier won't always cut it. Maybe they should add themes? Or maybe even start acting like a new person? No, no, that'd be weird if they become someone completely new. Shaking their head, they went back to whatever the class was discussing.

"Fiiiine. If you're gonna be lazy butts, I'll go get your last two classmates myself, if the rest of you stay here and give the room a good cleaning!" Yukizome stood by the window, a finger wiping over the window sill to reveal how dusty it was. Kazuichi groaned, "For real? Haven't we suffered enough today?" Just as he finished taking, two knives were thrust through the mechanic's desk with Yukizome leaning in with an intimidating glare. "You wanna talk suffering?" "NO! WE'RE GOOD!" And in a flash, the teacher was already half way out the door when she waved them goodbye, "Have fun! I'll see you later!"

( Y/N ) deadpanned, and they especially face palmed as they saw Kazuichi agree with Sonia after disregarding Mahiru. Pushing that away, they put on a smile and stood up. "Well, I guess we better start cleaning!" they beamed. "No choice, I guess. Lets just get it over with," Fuyuhiko grumbled. A sharp yelp followed by a clash of items was heard. On the ground, Mikan laid in an... interesting position, water splattered over her and supplies placed on her in odd position. "How do you even survive the day, you klutz?!" Hiyoko chastised. "So when is this class over?" Peko deadpanned along with Fuyuhiko.

Teruteru was quick to make his way over, and he was ready to make a comment but it seemed like Mahiru glared him to go back. "Here ya' go, Mikan," ( Y/N ) helped the nurse up. "T-Thank you..!" Mikan looked down, face red from the embarrassment. ( Y/N ) frowned, noticing how wet the bucket of water had gotten her. Looking around, they found nothing to help Mikan dry up with. "Ah, here," hastily, they took off their blazer and handed it to Mikan. "You can use it to dry yourself up. Or just wear it instead of that wet blazer of yours," they offered. Mikan looked up, hands shakily taking the blazer. "Thank you so much!" she began to thank the host all over again. "They get it already, dumbass!" Hiyoko barked.

"C'mon, guys, this classroom isn't gonna clean itself!" ( Y/N ) grinned at their classmates, who all soon to get to it. Thankfully, there wasn't too much noise, only the occasional chatter that never got too out of hand. And thankfully, Mikan didn't have any incidents either. ( Y/N ) wiped down the dust from the window sill, thoughts elsewhere like usual. They wondered if they would ever fit in with the others. Sure, they can always be friends and all, but would they ever go as far as to have someone close to them? Everyone in Class 77-B had their own personality, character, and dynamic. There were endless options, but would those options return the favor? Would anyone even like to be around them?

( Y/N ) felt a small tug at their arm. Looking to the side, they found none other than Teruteru. "Are you alright? You seemed quite zoned out," he stated, handing them their blazer that Mikan had borrowed. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," they smiled, taking back their blazer. "Hm. What's on your mind? Perhaps that imagine of Mikan from earlier? If so, no worries, I do too," he said, a small trail of blood leaving his nose. ( Y/N ) chuckled softly. "No, nothing like that. I was just...thinking about how this school year will go," they told him. "Oh? Well there are certainly a good mixture of us, huh? Whatever the year has for us, I know we'll all have a hell of a time," he told them. ( Y/N ) raised a brow, "What makes you so sure?" they asked. Teruteru shrugged, "I just have a feeling, that's all." With that, he shot you a wink and went back to cleaning.

Despite the conversation being brief, ( Y/N ) felt... dazed. They weren't sure why, but the way Teruteru spoke and what he had told them, it felt rather comforting. His confidence only added reassurance to his words. Looking back at the window sill, the host went back to cleaning. Maybe Teruteru was right, maybe they'll have a good time. Smiling, they left their thoughts at that and focused on cleaning before Yukizome got back.


	2. The Requirements of a Host!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some consideration, ( Y/N ) decides to allow some of their classmates to help them in hosting.

( Y/N ) always had a small routine when entering school. That was to go to school, host for their guests, sleep, host again, sleep again, and lastly go home. Of course, that routine was interrupted about a month ago now. Ever since Yukizome had started to make Class 77-B attend class, ( Y/N ) had to push back hosting to after school, much to their dismay. They weren't fond of the idea of staying after school but it seemed like a lot of students were happy with it. More people were coming in, slowly over time. At first, it started out with a few more regulars showing up, saying they have more time to stay than usual. And as time progressed, more guests appeared.

With more guests appearing, it meant more time at school. And since Yukizome was a bit strict on the rule, ( Y/N ) wasn't allowed to sleep during school hours, since they usually slept during class. All of these seemed to worsen the host's sleep. It's not like they stayed up all night on purpose... all the time. When they did tried to get a good rest, it seemed the Universe was against them, making them constantly wake up and toss and turn at every moment of the night. Thus, getting sleep at school. But now they can't even do that without getting threatened by Yukizome. They were glad someone cared about their school life, but at the same, they simply wished for the teacher to relax so they could get a wink of rest.

That's exactly what they're thinking as they watched the class talk about whatever they usually do. The class seemed to bond pretty well, and usually, ( Y/N ) has no problem joining in or getting pulled into conversations. After all, as a host, communication skills weren't much of an issue. The issue was sleep. They became more quiet, no longer joining in for about a week now. All they could do is yawn and silently pray they'd be allowed to sleep. That's all they want.

And as if their prayers were answered, the school bell rang and signaled to the end of school. The class began to pack up, cleaning up the classroom before leaving. "( L/N )!" ( Y/N ) internally groaned before turning around, being met with none other than Yukizome. "Yes, ma'am?" ( Y/N ) greeted. "I've noticed you're not participating in class anymore. That, and... well you don't look that good," she smiled with pity. It took a lot of the host to not glare at the teacher. "Do I? Wow, that's such a shame. Anyway," they turned to walk away, only to be pulled back. "You know, maybe rest will come easier if you didn't stress over your after school hosting. Have you ever tried getting some help?" Yukizome suggested.

( Y/N ) tilted their head, "Like, therapy? That's quite rude of you, ma'am." "No! I meant, like, getting maybe one or two classmates to help out!" Yukizome cried out in panic. "You say that as if hosting is easy..." the host mumbled, which didn't go unheard by the teacher. "It's basically pleasing your guests, is it not?" Yukizome tilted her head, raising an eye brow. ( Y/N ) furrowed their brows with a frown, "Well yeah but there's a lot more to it than that. Hosting requires skills, y'know." With an irritated sigh, the host began to leave. "Think about it, okay!" Yukizome called out. ( Y/N ) waved her hand, as if dismissing themself while also saying goodbye.

To say they were mad was an understatement. I mean, c'mon, hosting _cannot_ be that easy. They should know, they're the Ultimate Host. Sure, they had the natural charisma and demeanor to be one, but that doesn't dismiss the countless nights they had to practice with communication skills, proper manners, etc. Hosting had simple basics, but complex methods and practices to achieve greater than just those basics. And so ( Y/N ) stormed down the hall and to the cafeteria's kitchen.

* * *

Finally, after a little while, ( Y/N ) set up three trays of treats, tea, and coffee. And as usual, it was going to be a pain to carry these. Sighing, they picked up the tray with treats. The treats weren't all too much. Just some basic sandwiches, macarons, and cookies. The host prayed that the guests would never complain about wanting new food. What else could they bring? Brownies? "( Y/N )?" the host yelped, accidentally dropping the tray from the small scare. "NOOO!" ( Y/N ) exclaimed before they could even reach to grab the tray, the treats with the floor.

...

"You have to be kidding," the host mumbled, a soul-crushing expression taking on their face. With a sigh, they kneeled down and began to pick up the ( wasted ) food off the floor and onto on the tray. It was silent, so silent they didn't even notice the other person getting down and helping until they saw the person's hands. They lifted their head, pairs of eyes locking together as both students silently cleaned up.

Teruteru Hanamura.

( Y/N ) felt a heat rise on their face, heart picking up a pace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Teruteru smiled in a sheepish way. Shit, his voice and smile are adorable— "It's fine. I'm the one who dropped the tray, anyway," ( Y/N ) laughed softly. Chuckling, Teruteru picked up the tray and handed it to ( Y/N ), both of them standing up now. "What were you up to anyway?" Teruteru asked. "Oh, well, I was suppose to take this tray up to my usual hosting spot for the guests but..." finishing off with a sigh, they began to dispose of the food. "It's fine, though, I still have the tea and coffee trays!" ( Y/N ) smiled.

Looking at Teruteru, they felt an unnerving sense of disgust. "You were going to feed your guests that? No, no, that won't do!" he huffed. ( Y/N ) sighed, "Oh come on, the treats are good! Pretty expensive, but nothing I can't cover for my guests." Teruteru shook his head, beginning to wash his hands. "How about you bring your guests here to the cafeteria? It'll be easier to take trays and easier for me to give you treats," he told them. ( Y/N ) was about to refuse when they remembered the walk they had to do to reach their usual spot. They hesitantly agreed, earning a small cheer from the chef. "I'll go set up the trays and bring the guests. You think you'll have some treats ready by then?" they asked him. Teruteru smiled proudly, "Of course! There's no need to worry!"

With that, ( Y/N ) left Teruteru alone in the kitchen.

...

"Ooooh fuck—" Teruteru's face exploded into a deep red color. "I...I did it! Haha, I did it! I talked to them!" he began to gush quietly to himself, heart beating fast and face red. After handing them their blazer like a month ago, Teruteru hasn't had much courage going up to ( Y/N ). Of course, both have had small conversation but, usually, other people were there to talk as well. Today is the first time he got to talk to them one-on-one. He was glad he was able to finally talk to them. It felt like a weight on his shoulders have lifted.

Shaking his head to keep himself grounded, he began to prepare small snacks. Simple sandwiches were made and by the time he put some cookies in the oven, ( Y/N ) had returned with their guests. They entered the kitchen, "Hey, what'cha got so far?" their ( e/c) eyes stared at his own, making that weight of panic return. "I got some sandwiches prepared. The cookies are in the oven right now," he smiled, gesturing to a tray of sandwiches on the left to him on the counter. "Thanks, Hanamura! Seriously, I really appreciate this!" ( Y/N ) gave him a sincere smile that made Teruteru's poor heart skip a few beats.

Teruteru waved his hand in a dismissive way, "Please, no need to thank me. Although, you can always repay me with your body." He was shocked to hear them laugh at that. "Yeah, right. Keep up the treats and I'll think about it," they winked at him, clearly joking. ( Y/N ) took the tray and headed out the kitchen away. Teruteru burst into a deep blush once again. _"OH GOD THEY'RE PERFECT-"_

* * *

( Y/N ) waved goodbye to their guests, a small sigh escaping them afterwards. They gathered the now empty trays as they thought back to the bundles of compliments they got over the food.

_"These sandwiches are the best!_   
_"Mmm, have you tried the cookies? They're so warm!"_   
_"These brownies take the cake, honestly!"_

Of course, ( Y/N ) made sure to give Teruteru his rightful credit. He was the one who saved their ass, after all. Speaking of, was he still here? ( Y/N ) entered the kitchen and visibly relaxed upon seeing the short student cleaning the kitchen. "You're still here," they smiled as they walked over to him. "Hm? Oh, yes! I couldn't leave the kitchen dirty," he leaned closer to the host, "though I wouldn't mind if you and I got down and dirty ourselves. No need to worry, I'll be sure to clean you up." ( Y/N ) snickered at him, "In your dreams." They stuck their tongue out at him, earning a laugh from the chef.

A comfortable silence filled the kitchen as they both cleaned it up. "Um, Hanamura—" "Please, just call me Teruteru!" he beamed at ( Y/N ). Smiling, they continued, "Thank you. For helping me out. I really do appreciate it. As a reward, I would want to repay you. How much money would you like? At a reasonable price, of course!" they now faced Teruteru. He stayed quiet, as if processing what the host had said. "( L/N )—" "Please, ( Y/N ) is fine." they laughed softly. Teruteru's heart melt at that. "I don't want money. If you really want to repay, then I'd like to work alongside you. Let me make treats for your guests! We'd make a great team, don't you think?" he exclaimed.

The host wasn't sure what to make of that offer. They never got any help when making small hosting sessions like this. Yet the thought of hanging around Teruteru a little longer sent them in a daze. Spending more time with him wouldn't hurt. No, it wouldn't. It'd be nice to have someone help around. Having the chef around would only be a benefit. A fun benefit! "Ah, of course, you don't have to agree!" Teruteru looked away. ( Y/N ) blinked, "No! Sorry— you caught me off-guard." Teruteru looked back up at them. "I'd love to have you around, Hanam— Teruteru," they laughed. "And I know my guests would appreciate it too," they winked at him, not aware of his internal panic.

"Then it's settled then. See you tomorrow, ( Y/N )?"  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Teruteru."

That night, ( Y/N ) was able to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks passed by after the chef and host agreed to work together. Since then, they both bonded well with each other, often talking about the hosting sessions and things they could try out. Both were so deep into their own world, they didn't seem to pay mind to the rest of the class, who seemed to be curious as to how _Teruteru_ , the perverted chef, got so close to _( Y/N )_ , the fancy host. The only one who cared enough to ask were two students — Nagito and Sonia. It was after school, and the class had finished cleaning up. Teruteru waited by ( Y/N )'s desk as they packed up before heading to their hosting sessions.

"If I may ask, when did you two become so acquainted with each other?" the lovely princess asked as she came over.. "Oh, well, Teruteru has been helping me out with my hosting sessions," ( Y/N ) beamed, though it seemed that ray of sunshine was mainly aimed at Teruteru as some form of praise. "Oh? How so?" Nagito asked, now in the conversation. "I help make the treats, of course!" Teruteru said proudly. "Man, with ( Y/N )'s skills and Teruteru's food, you guys must be pulling in a lot of costumers!" Nagito grinned. "Yeah, _a lot_ actually. I'm starting to think I should start a schedule or something. It's already hard to keep up with so many conversations. Sooner or later, it's gonna get out of hand," ( Y/N ) sighed. They four students began to make their way out the class.

Sonia gasped, "How about I help you out?" Teruteru watched ( Y/N ) fall short on words. "Oh, um—" "I believe hosting takes some skill, doesn't it? I mean, if the Ultimate Host is having a hard time hosting so many people, then it's gonna take some time to get the hang of it, right?" Teruteru mentioned. ( Y/N ) only nodded. It felt as if he had read their thoughts. "Although, Sonia _is_ a princess. I'd say she'd be pretty good at keeping up with conversations," Nagito placed his hand behind his neck. "It takes more than just keeping up with conversations. It's a matter of pleasing and further carrying that conversation while making your every move flawlessly and natural," ( Y/N ) finally spoke.

"But...I wouldn't mind if you'd help," the host looked down. Teruteru raised a brow, "Really? Are you sure?" "Yeah. I mean, people do have a type, right? One day, people will get bored of me. It'd be better if I add someone new with different flare from me," ( Y/N ) shrugged. "Splendid! I'll make you proud, ( Y/N )!" beamed the princess. "In that case, maybe I can help around too? Maybe my luck can please others?" Nagito smiled. ( Y/N ) hummed, thinking it over briefly before nodding. "Sure. But I'm warning ya' now. Hosting isn't that at all simple," they smirked, a somewhat teasing beat glinting in their eyes.

Nagito laughed, "I'll do my best to keep up then. Now, where do you guys hold your hosting sessions?" "In the cafeteria," both ( Y/N ) and Teruteru responded. They looked at each other before laughing. They proceeded to have their own conversation, leaving Nagito and Sonia to trail behind. "They get along quite well," Nagito whispered, not wanting to disturb the chef and the host. "Indeed. I'm not sure if it's just me, but I think there might be more than just a simple friendship between them," Sonia smiled at the two who were currently attempting to flirt and fluster one another.

"Call me crazy, but I think they're gonna end up catching feelings."

Once the four arrived at the cafeteria, Teruteru immediately made his way towards the kitchen and disappearing inside. "Teru will be taking care of the treats. In the time being, let me go over a few things to help you both," ( Y/N ) began make a bit more of room around the cafeteria. "One, you must act in your own way. There's no need to copy each other. There wouldn't need to be other hosts for that matter. So, you know, act in your own way," they turned to the two. "With that being said, you guys will have a main asset that while represent you," ( Y/N ) continued, "for example, since my whole gig is to be a host, it's obvious I'd be pretty natural for this sort of thing. So among the three of us, I'm the natural type."

Nagito nodded. "I see. So Sonia could be the princess type then?" he asked. ( Y/N ) nodded at that. "Oh! Then Nagito can be the gentleman type, yes?" Sonia exclaimed, earning another nod from the host. "Yup! Just stick to that main trait and you'll be your own host," they smiled as they watched Sonia and Nagito lend a hand with arrangement. "Two, you are responsible of your own guests. I hope you guys know, I'll be monitoring you guys. So both you and your guests should behave," they informed. "And lastly, your aim is to please your guests. Make them smile, laugh, and overall enjoy their time with you," ( Y/N ) smiled at that last bit.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!"

The three students ( including Teruteru who peeked his head out the kitchen ) turned their heads to the entrance of the cafeteria. There, none other than Gundham Tanaka stood tall, hoisting a squirming Kazuichi Souda by the back of his collar. "My apologies for the disturbance, but this low-life mortal was spying on you," the breeder scowled at the mechanic. "N..Not true! I— I just wanted to see what Miss Sonia was up to! That's all!" Kazuichi cried out. "Put him down," Sonia sighed, though she clearly was upset. Scoffing, Gundham dropped Kazuichi. He seemed to have hid a satisfactory smirk behind his scarf as he heard Kazuichi cry out in pain.

"Stupid hamster dumbass," Kazuichi grumbled underneath breath before looking at the Ultimate Host. "Hey! I did overhear that Miss Sonia will be hosting. Can I be one of her guests?" he asked excitedly. Gundham rolled his eyes behind Kazuichi, mumbling something underneath his breath. "Hey! What did you say? Jealous or something?" Kazuichi swirled around to glare at him. Gundham scoffed again, "Hah! You are just the scum underneath my shoe. It is you who should be jealous of me, you imbecile." The two began to argue. Well, damn.

"Um, can someone help me with the trays?" Teruteru asked from the kitchen. "I'll go help!" Sonia immediately piped up and dashed to towards the kitchen. "Hm...hey, Komaeda," ( Y/N )'s eyes were set on the two arguing students. "Nagito, please... I can tell you're thinking of something," Nagito chuckled nervously. "They make a unique dynamic. Maybe..." the host began to go quiet, now pondering over things. Nagito watched them in interest. "Are you thinking of making them...?" he tilted his head. ( Y/N ) perked up, now smiling with a determination. "Go ahead and prepare yourself for the guests. I'll go chat with them," was all they said before leaving Nagito.

"You stupid animal fre—" "Ahem, gentlemen?" ( Y/N ) cleared their throat. Gundham and Kazuichi turned to the host, both puffing and huffing from their heated argument. "Say, I've noticed you both have such a, um... strange rivalry. And if I'm correct, it's all in the regard of the princess, yes?" they smiled. Kazuichi straightened up, nodding to them while Gundham buried his face into his scarf to hide the redness. "Well, would you like to settle the score correctly then?" ( Y/N ) smiled. Kazuichi raised a brow at that. "And how would we do that?" Gundham asked.

( Y/N ) smirked. "Simple. My guests will be coming soon. I want you two to host them. At the end, I'll decide who attracted the most guests," they said, innocently enough. "Hm, your suggestion doesn't seem that at all bad for a mortal like you," Gundham mumbled. "Hell yeah, I'm gonna pull as much guests as I can," Kazuichi grinned. "Ah, but here's the catch! You both will be working together. Your goal is to act as rivals over your guests. Do you understand?" they smiled. "Like, some sort of love triangle? Uh, I mean... if it means this freak backs off of Miss Sonia, then I'll do it!" Kazuichi exclaimed. Gundham nodded, "Indeed. I too shall take part of this challenge." ( Y/N ) hid their cocky smirk.

"In that case, welcome to hosting, boys."


End file.
